


stay

by shadyplots



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, HIGHSCHOOL AU BECAUSE I LACK CREATIVITY, based on my own experiences bc what can i say im not original, it wont be good but it will be an adventure, so i thought. i'll try my best, someone on tumblr was talking abt the lack of livton and it got me thinking, titles of chapters and the actual fic will be stolen from songs probably lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyplots/pseuds/shadyplots
Summary: slowburn livton? because that's fun





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at the busiest high school in Seattle, and Liv had to fight her way through the crowds of people in the cafeteria. Freshmen were flooding the communal spaces, chattering with excitement, and weathered seniors simply stood around waiting for the noise to dissipate. Liv cast an eye over the room. She'd texted Ravi to meet him at their usual table, but it seemed to be full of excitable teenagers that didn't realise where they weren't wanted. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and whipped around to look its owner in the face.

"Liv!" 

Liv and Ravi hugged for a second, before getting swept into the hall by a tide of rushing students. Liv clasped Ravi's hand and dragged him into an alcove to talk properly. She hadn't seen him in at least a month, having been busy over summer break, and the two of them being together in the corridors felt like home. 

"Ravi!" Liv gasped finally, unhooking her intertwined fingers from his. "How's it been?"

"Good, good." Ravi said. "We don't appear to have any classes together, though." Liv frowned slightly. They'd always shared lessons; they even had the same study periods, and liked to frequent the coffee shops to revise together. It had been their tradition ever since their first year, bonding over their shared hatred of their Physics teacher as they slid notes across the table. It wasn't like she'd be totally lonely, though - she had other friends. She could _make_ other friends. 

* * *

Ravi returned from his first class jubilant, already having befriended several people that he was now dragging behind him. When Liv reached their newly-claimed seats, she realised she didn't recognise the boy sitting across from her. He had to be another junior, sharing classes with Ravi, but she'd never seen him before. He looked different to the type of guy Ravi usually befriended - not a typical nerd type, judging by his outfit. 

"Hi, I'm Liv." She said, extending a hand to him. He took it nervously, his palms sweating. Liv wiped her hands on her jeans. 

"Major Lilywhite." He said, with a lopsided grin but fearful eyes. "I'm in Ravi's Spanish class." Liv didn't know Ravi had taken Spanish this year - it was a new subject for him, and probably explained why their timetables were completely out of sync with eachother. 

"Oh, cool." She said, interested. "So Major, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

He nodded, and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. She examined him, trying to work out what kind of person he was. His fashion seemed to cool for one of Ravi's friends, but Liv could tell from his slight nervous demeanour that he wasn't quite in the upper ranks of popular kids. Probably a jock, but probably also the last one on the team to get a prom date. 

"Yeah, I... my mom moved here from Walla Walla a couple weeks ago." His eyes looked lost, and Liv felt even kinda sorry for him. She'd lived in the same apartment her whole life, with her mother and brother, and never had to re-introduce herself or make new friends. She'd also noted Major didn't mention a father either, and felt a twinge of empathy. 

"You made many buddies yet?" Liv beamed brightly at him, trying to lessen the anxiety she sensed. She wasn't entirely sure what would comfort him, but it was worth a shot. "Aside from Ravi, I mean. I could introduce you to some people if not."

Major grinned, the first genuinely happy smile Liv had seen from him. "I haven't yet really, thank you!" Liv nodded, and Major turned to say something to Ravi. He seemed nice. 

A girl that Liv didn't recognise had been watching their conversation, and as soon as Major was out of earshot, she slid up the bench and leaned into Liv's neck. Her hair tickled against Liv's cheek, and she blushed despite herself - they smelt like... something good. Liv, unlike most romance protagonists, was never that good at identifying smells, but she assumed it was sandalwood, vanilla, something like that. She didn't know why this was happening, but embraced it, listening carefully as whoever it was whispered in her ear. 

"He was cute, wasn't he?"

That wasn't what she'd been expecting. Liv wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that. She went red - as red as someone that pale could - and gently moved the other girl's head from her shoulder. 

"Um..." 

"You don't agree?" 

"No, I just don't know who you are."

The girl looked surprised, and then laughed to herself. 

"I'm Peyton. And you're Olivia Moore, from my law class."

"Liv." 

Liv looked up into the face of this girl, and realised she actually had seen Peyton around earlier. She was tall and had the kind of energy that drove people crazy, with her glossy brown hair and wide bambi eyes. Liv didn't expect her to be one of Ravi's new friends, and made a note to tell him how impressed she was. 

"So, that cute guy talking to you! Do you like him?"

Peyton spoke in a commanding way, as if she was daring Liv to disagree with her - but the thing is, Liv didn't really think Major was that cute. She thought he was nervous, and lonely, and sure he dressed alright - but that was where her opinions stopped. Plus -

"He's not really... my type." She managed, after a minute. Peyton seemed to visibly relax when she noticed the intonation in Liv's voice, which was... weird. If Peyton didn't want her to agree, why had she asked in the first place? 

"Oh, me neither." Peyton raised a perfect eyebrow, her eyes flicking back and forth. Studying Liv's features. "You know, I really thought you were flirting with him." 

"No." Liv noticed the horror in her voice, and decided to change the subject before Peyton asked any more invasive questions. "If you don't think he's attractive, then why did you say it?"

"To make conversation." Peyton answered simply. "Well, if not Major - who do you think is cute?"

Liv didn't even bother to glance around the table before she replied. "Nobody."

"That's not a proper answer." 

"Well then, you tell me. Who do _you_ think is cute?"

Peyton extended a finger and pointed vaguely across the room. Liv gasped at first, and went to swat her hand away, before realising that Peyton wasn't looking at anyone in particular. Like a hypocrite, she'd been avoiding the question!  

"You're not answering properly either."

That was what Liv wanted to say, but something about the look on Peyton's face stopped her from finishing her sentence. Much like Liv, she probably had her own reasons not to share. She didn't really understand why Peyton brought out the topic if she wasn't prepared to contribute, but it would be rude to press further.

"Nevermind."

Peyton smiled softly and she tilted her head forward slightly, a few locks of hair tumbling over her shoulders and into her face. 

 


	2. 1 Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i basically forgot about this fic then?? someone left kudos on it and also i heard the show is coming back so here, lets descend into izombie femslash hell again

Liv settled in well to her classes this year, despite not knowing anyone. She'd made a couple friends, finally joined MedSoc, and had even passed her first set of exams. Life was good, stressful but good, and she had a positive outlook on the rest of the term. 

Best of all though, she'd been invited to her first party! A highschool party!

Through her first and second year here, Liv had always wanted to go to one of these spectacular events, hang around with the cool kids and drink moderate amounts of Vodka. Being friends with Ravi and head of the Chemistry association hadn't helped her chances though. But Peyton, who had connections apparently, had thought to drag her to one of these events. Floyd, the head boy, was hosting a halloween party, and anyone who mattered in the high school hierarchy would be there. Dressed up.

Liv had shuffled her chair next to Peyton's in class, and was leant into her, tapping a pencil on her desk. 

"What are you going as?" She whispered, lowering her voice so the teacher wouldn't call her out. 

"I didn't think so much about it." Peyton replied. "Maybe a cat - I'll just re-use the costume I bought last year." 

"I'm gonna go as a zombie, I think." Liv replied. She showed Peyton the picture on her phone, one she took in the mirror of her costume, and the other girl stifled a laugh. "What? What is it, Peyton?" 

"Well, usually-" Peyton paused to giggle - "Girls don't wear actual scary costumes to these kinds of things. We just wear a dress and some kitten ears, and the boys put in even less effort."

"How about a sexy zombie?" Liv suggested, giggling too now. "God, imagine if I turned up looking like that to a party full of slutty cats and Harley Quinns. I'd be laughed out of Floyd's house." 

"Like that one scene in mean girls!" Peyton grinned. "Now you mention it though, a sexy zombie would be hilarious." 

* * *

Later that night, Liv arrived at the Baracus home. It was massive, practically a mansion, and she could feel the air vibrate with music and laughter. In the end, she'd tried her hand at the sexy zombie thing - ripped tights, and dark eyeshadow - but it was so dark, she doubted anyone would be able to make her out. 

Ravi hadn't come to the party, and Peyton hadn't brought any other friends. Of course Liv knew a couple other people from school - it was impossible not to, having been there two years already - but she still had a fear that Peyton would abandon her for someone else, leaving her standing in a corner with nobody to talk to. She didn't mind meeting new people, but would prefer to do so with the help of someone who actually knew the guests here.

Just as Peyton rang the doorbell, a car pulled up behind them - nay, it was a limo. And from the limo stepped a girl in a black dress. Like Peyton, she was probably meant to be a cat - she wore a wire headband with pointy ears atop her red curls. 

She swept past Liv and Peyton, both of them stepping onto the grass like it was an instinct as this girl stepped up to the door. 

She rang the bell, and rang it again. Then, when nobody answered, she pushed against the door handle and let herself in with a sigh of contempt. Liv looked at Peyton for a second, and then they both followed her in. 

The front room and hall were already overflowing with people. Beer cans littered the floor, a boy was passed out in the corner, and several girls appeared to be in a frantic dance-off to some shitty pop song Liv didn't recognise or like. Before Liv could come to her senses, Peyton had grabbed her hand and was leading her into the kitchen, where there was a whole table filled with tubs of beer, bottles of wine, and perfectly organised vodka shots. 

"Want anything?" Peyton said, leaning over to grab a dubious-looking blue bottle. Liv tilted her head. 

"Wine, maybe..."

As Liv went to pour herself some wine, the girl from earlier (the sexy cat one) materialised to her side. 

"Can I have that when you're done?"

Her voice was affected - posh, but it made sense for the guests here to be rich so that wasn't so much of a surprise. 

"Oh sure, I-" Liv handed the bottle to the girl, wine splashing out and causing the girl to step back and sneer at Liv with disgust. She then fake smiled, tossed her curls, and gently prised the wine from Liv's grip. 

"Thank you." She said. Then, as she turned away into the figure of a boy and wrapped her arms around him, added - "Next time, be more careful, won't you?"

 


End file.
